


Jumping With Joshua

by MelyndaR



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events surrounding Addy's wedding. Based off of the short story, "Addy's Wedding Quilt." Story is better than summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping With Joshua

Surrounded by a small group of her friends during lunch time at school, Addy Walker took hold of the stem of her apple and twisted it, naming a letter of the alphabet for each turn. The stem broke off on “J.”

Harriet Davis looked over at Addy and smirked, not saying a word. She didn’t need to tell Addy what she was thinking, because of their conversation earlier in the week, Addy already knew.

Addy just glared at her snobby desk partner. “Don’t you say nothin’, Harriet Davis. It don’t mean a thing; it’s all just a couple of games.”

“Yeah, maybe.” For once, Harriet at least agreed before she argued. “But you tripped on the broom at ‘J,’ took. You sure you’re not going to marry Joshua?”

“Yes!” Addy said quickly. It wasn’t that Joshua was ugly, he was nice-looking enough, it was just… “’Least not if he still picks his nose.”

“What if he ends up stoppin’ that?” Addy’s best friend, Sarah Moore asked with a knowing sort of smile.

Addy flushed guiltily at Sarah’s look and hoped that no one noticed. “It’d still be ‘no’.”

“I bet you will marry him.” Harriet said.

“Nu-uh!”

“Well, when I’m right and you’re wrong and getting married to him, can I say ‘I told you so’?”

“Sure, I’ll say that’s okay, ‘cause I’ll never marry Joshua.” Addy agreed hotly.

Sarah and Harriet both just rolled their eyes at her. Addy scowled sourly and bit a chunk out of her apple.

* * *

_Ten years later_

Addy checked the curls in her hair for the tenth time, looking anxiously in the mirror.

“I declare, Addy Walker!” Harriet cried out in exasperation. “I’ve had curls in my hair the better part of my life; I knew what I was doing with that hair of yours. It’ll be fine – so long as you leave it alone!”

Not being forced into a close proximity on a daily basis had done wonders for the girls’ relationship since their graduation, and today Harriet was one of Addy’s bridesmaids, along with Sarah Moore.

“They’re ready for us.” Sarah said, coming into the room at the same time as Addy’s father, Ben Walker. “Are you ready?”

Addy nodded, grinning nervously from ear to ear. “Oh, yeah!”

Sarah smiled and walked back out. “Well, good.”

 Harriet went to follow Sarah, but stopped in the doorway and turned to face the bride. “By the way, Addy, I told you so.”

It took Addy a second to remember their girlhood conversation, but when she did, she smiled at Harriet. Her friend returned the smile and hurried out.

“What was that about?” Addy’s poppa asked curiously.

“Nothin’, really. Somethin’ we said when we were younger.”

Ben nodded, though Addy sensed that he wanted to laugh instead. “That sounds like you two back then. Never would’ve guessed that you would end up here, huh?”

Addy laughed. “So right in so many ways.”

* * *

Mrs. Joshua Lewis. Addy smiled when the pastor called her that towards the end of hers and Joshua’s wedding ceremony.

“But before we officially end this service,” the pastor spoke to the group of family and friends that had gathered for the occasion. “There’s one more thing that Mr. and Mrs. Lewis would like to do.”

Addy’s brother, Sam, and one of Joshua’s brothers stepped forward, holding a broom between them about a foot up off the floor. Joshua grasped her hand and she smiled brightly up at him, weaving her fingers through his.

_One_ , he mouthed.

_Two,_ she counted.

A smiled twitched at Joshua’s lips as he finished, _three_.

And just like that, Addy jumped the broom with Joshua.


End file.
